Divergent High
by prettylittledivergent15
Summary: Tris and her friends go to Divergent High. Fourtris eventually. Just read, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE 5/7/14! PLEASE READ! Okay so i got really bored and lazy to do hw so I fixed parts that I didn't really like so read the whole thing again. Please and thank you. Hope you like this story. Comment and follow the story or me. Hopefully I can keep updating even with the school year coming to an end so check back like once a week and I promise to have at least one more up before the week ends (or tonight depending if I'm tired). Since my updating is like jumbled up and you may forget where you left off I will put the date and time at the top of pages.**

**Upload: 5/7/14 6:27 PM**

Tris

"Bea, you're going to be late for school." My mom yells over the intercom.

"I'm up, thanks mom." I release the button and go to change.

We use intercoms in the house to communicate because our house is huge. I have my own floor, which in the second floor and my brother has the third floor. My parents like to spoil us as a way of saying they love us even though they have to travel a lot. They aren't bad parents and I love them but they travel a lot and they realized they wanted better for Caleb and I, so they built us this house and stay with us whenever they aren't traveling which is like one-third of the month. They travel because my mom is a singer and she loves having free concerts once a week for whoever can't afford the others. My dad manages her and is a CEO of a fast food company. So he can afford to travel and do work.

I jump out of my shower and walk out the door that leads to my closet room. My brother and I each got a choice on what to make our rooms, with a bedroom and bathroom being mandatory. Aside from the bedroom and bathroom my brother chose a library, a lab, and a game room. I chose a room that is pretty much my walk-in closet, a theater that can be a game room, and there's an open area with lots of couches that friends or whoever can sleep in if they ever stay over, and it has a separate bathroom. I would have put in my own gym but the property is like two acres so my parents said they would build a pool and a gym with basketball or work out equipment.

My mom reminded me that I have to wear majority black. The school has groups that wear certain colors even though it's not a uniform. I walk to the inner most corner to grab my blank skinny jeans near the rest of my longer pants then turn right to look in the full body mirror door then slide the mirror to the right so I could grab a bra hanging on the hook, I hate keeping these out in the open so I enclosed them in a closet inside my closet. My bikinis are also in there. I then walk to the opposite side of the room to grab a bandeau from one of the drawers. I walk back to the mirror to make sure the back looks ok and then go to the right of the mirror and choose a tank top. When I'm satisfied on my look I walk towards the door and stop at the second to the last shelf to choose a pair of black heels. I put them on and walk to the last shelf right by the door. This shelf is for all my jackets. I choose a black leather jacket and just carry it to the front door.

Our front door has skinny benches so we can put some things down if it's too much to carry. I put my bag and jacket down then walk back to the kitchen.

The first floor only has the kitchen, main living room, and my parent's room. In the kitchen I see my mom and dad sitting down eating together.

"Where is Caleb? Did he leave me?"

"Yeah. Sorry honey. He said you took to long he wanted to get to school early." My mom says.

"Of course. No wonder he got into erudite." Erudite was the top 10% of the school and you get in if you pass a certain test. I didn't pass, obviously, but I almost did. This school was weird because they were split into so many groups or factions they call it. Erudite was the top of the class, abnegation were in all the community service groups, candor was the debate people, amity were the stoners and never did anything other than smile and sing songs from long time ago (hippies!), then there is my group, dauntless, we are the athletes of the school. For some reason the groups never clashed and no one ever belonged to more than one group.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." I say kissing their heads and grabbing food. I grab my book bag and leather jacket that sit in the living room on the couch. I walk to the garage and grab my car keys. I have a white Lamborghini and my brother has a black Volvo. I didn't choose this car my parents just got it as a surprise, they said I looked dauntless in this car.

I pull into school with stares. I pull up next to my brother who is sitting on the hood of his car, reading a book. I get out of the car and take off my sunglasses that I leave in the car.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Caleb."

"Sorry, Bea. You just take to long."

"Yeah. Well it takes a long time to look this good." I joke. I'm not into my whole look I just like to look like I belong and dauntless is where I belong. "Anyway….. Did you get your schedule?"

"Yeah. Go to the office. We won't have the same classes though so don't bother trying to look for me."

"Well then. See you at home." I walk away.

I turn around and still see people looking at my car and me. Well I guess I went too far with this dauntless thing. But I must say I rather have this than people hating me.

I lock my car and walk to the office.

"Hi. I'm Beatrice Prior. I need to get my schedule."

"Faction?"

"Dauntless."

"Okay. Wait a moment." The lady goes to the back and finds my schedule. "Here is your schedule and locker number and combination. Welcome to Divergent High."


	2. Chapter 2

**Upload: 5/7/14 6:31 PM**

(A/n I forgot to mention the factions have different offices and are on different parts of campus. So Tris went to the dauntless office)

Four

"Hey, Four." I turn around and find Zeke and Uriah coming towards me. I shut my locker and start to walk with them to class.

"Hey, guys." I say as we walk to Chemistry. I try to pay attention to what they are saying but all I can do is stare at all the girls that are giggling to each other and starring at me. All I hear are a couple, "He's so hot." Or, "He is the quarterback." Or even, "He's going to be mine." All I can do is stare. I went through this the whole time I was here and it is getting really annoying.

"Four, man, you just have to ignore it." Zeke says looking at my face.

"I can't ignore it is they keep trying to sit in my lap or keep walking right in front of me."

"Well did you hear anything we were saying?" Uriah asks trying to get my mind off it.

"Sorry. No."

"Well we were taking about how there is a dauntless student with a Lamborghini and she is hot." Great another girl to fling herself at me.

"How do you know she is dauntless?"

"Because we say her in the parking lot wearing black and she was in the office." Zeke takes over.

"Are both of you going to fight over her now?"

"No!" They say in unison.

"Shauna would kill me and I'm pretty sure Marlene would kill Uriah." Zeke says trying to sound disappointed but they both love their girl friends so they can't be sad.

"You guys are totally in love with them." I smirk.

"How do you know Mr. I have never dated anyone?"

"Because I'm smart like that." I don't smirk this time. Every time I don't smirk they get scared which kind of amuses me.

We get to class and they all take a seat near me. Uriah texted Christina to see where the girls are and to see is they have the same class as us. When he gets a text back he informs us that the girls have a different class but they will meet us later. Five minutes later they text us again saying they have a new girl that is going to hang out with us.

"I bet it's the hot girl." Zeke says.

"Are you guys just going to obsess over this all day?" I ask annoyed not wanting to meet the new girl.

"Yup." They both say extending the 'p' sound.

Since we got to class early we just talk story about our summer and the class starts within 10 minutes. As the girls walk in class they all look over to us and every time it happens Zeke and Uriah nudge me. This is going to be a long first day. I swear if one comes near me and hits on me I will punch them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Upload: 5/7/14 6:35 PM**

Tris

On the way to find my locker I some how get lost. I would ask someone to help me but they are all just starring at me and it feels really awkward. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey. I'm Christina are you Beatrice Prior?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I call you Tris? Beatrice doesn't fit you quite right."

"Sure. I'm sorry, how do you know me?"

"Oh! Sorry. The office said try find you since you're new and I am one of the guides to help you find your classes and stuff."

"Oh. Ok well can you help me with one, finding my locker, and two, get these guys to stop looking at me." I keep looking around and I still see people starring.

"Hey! Stop starring already. Take a picture it'll last longer geez….. she's not blind people she can see you looking." Christina yells. I'm guessing she just says what ever she wants all the time.

"Thanks, I felt really awkward."

"Sure." She takes my schedule and locker number and walks me to my locker.

"Here it is." She gives my stuff back and opens the locker next to me.

"Its perfect you're next to me." She smiles and I smile back. Two girls come up behind her and try to scare her but it doesn't really work. They look at me and ask who I am. "Guys, this is Tris she is new and she is going to hang out with us."

"Hi, Tris. I'm Shauna and this is Marlene."

"Hi." I smile and both of them and they walk away after figuring out if they have the same class as Christina and me. They both have History and Christina and I have English. Christina takes my schedule and looks at all my classes.

Period 1- English

Period 2- History

Period 3- Trigonometry

Period 4- Chemistry

Period 5- Free period

Period 6- P.E. (a/n I don't know about your school but mine only has 6 periods right now so that's how much they are getting)

"Geez, Tris how are you in Trig math is so hard." Christina comments when she is done reading my schedule.

"I don't know I kind of like math."

"Well I only have English, free period, and P.E. with you. So you'll have to look at the groups schedule to see who you match."

We start to head to class and it goes by quickly since it's the first day and it's pretty much just teachers telling you what to expect, what supplies you will need for their class, and introducing yourself.

Christina walks me to second period and peaks in the door to check for any friends. I'm guessing she found some since she actually walked inside the class and started talking to these boys. She takes one of their schedules and looks at it just as a walk up behind her. I see their classes:

Period 1- Chemistry

Period 2- History

Period 3- Trigonometry

Period 4- English

Period 5- Free period

Period 6- P.E.

"Hey, Tris!" Christina yells not realizing I'm right behind her.

"What? Don't have to yell I'm right here." I say acting like she blew out my eardrums.

"Sorry. Just wanted you to meet Four. He is in most of your classes." She points to the boy sitting down in front of her. We make eye contact and he has these beautiful blue eyes that you could probably float in.

"Hi, I'm Tris."

"Four." He doesn't show much emotion.

"And I'm Uriah." The boy sitting next to him butts in.

"Well…. sit next to Four, Tris. I promise he won't kill you." Christina giggles. "But he isn't that friendly." She whispers, "I'm actually a little scared of him." I make a face that says 'What the f***! You better not leave me with him.'

I follow her directions and sit in the desk next to Four. "Bye guys don't want to be late. And please be nice to Tris, Uriah. I'm going to need her later." Christina waves as she walks out.

"So…" I start not knowing where to take it but wanting to break the awkward silence, "When did you guys all meet each other?"

"We met in intermediate school and my brother, Zeke, and Four were best friends and I met Christina when we were in the same class freshman year and she was the new girl." He says putting air quotations when he said best friends.

Just as I was about to ask Four something the teacher walked in and started class. During class I kept looking at Four because something about him just gave me the goose bumps. Luckily I didn't get caught staring.

When class was over Four walked out and I followed to Trig since we were apparently the only ones who were any good at math. He didn't really wait for me so I just followed him the whole way there. I would ask him what his problem was, but I must admit I was a little scared of him too.

When class was over he just walked out the room again. I walked out the class and felt an arm pull me to the side once I stepped out. I think I had a mini heart attack.

"Come on, Christina wanted to make sure I brought you with me." Wow he finally said more than word to me, was all I could think.

"Okay." I followed him into the cafeteria where we found Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and someone who looked like an older Uriah.

"Finally you're here." Christina jumps up. "Guys this is the new girl, Tris."

All the boys in the cafeteria look at our table as I sit down next to Christina. I'm getting a little nervous and ask every one why people are starring.

"Well. I think its because you're totally hot and that you drive a Lamborghini." The boy that looks like Uriah says. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that is Zeke, his brother. Well that earns him a slap to the back of the head by Shauna. I guess they are going out.

"Well. Actually he may be right, Shauna." Christina says and then turns to me. "You do look super cute in that outfit and your car is like a guy magnet." The whole group nods in agreement except for Four he just looks down at his food.

"Can we stop talking about that now I'm getting bored." Four finally speaks up. Zeke nudges him in a scolding way and Four gets up and walks away.

"What is his problem?" I ask.

"No one really knows. Just think I'm his best friend and not even I know." Zeke says putting air quotations when saying best friend just like Uriah.

"Okay. What's up with this guys?" I copy their air quotations.

"Because no one is really BEST friends with him he just doesn't talk about personal things…. Like at all." Zeke answers.

"Yeah. Don't let him bother you. It's not you he is just always like that." Christina says.

I guess they are right but I feel like he way meaner to me than anyone else. I need to find out what his problem is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Upload: 5/7/14 6:40 PM**

Tris

I walk back to the parking lot after my last class finishes. Just as I'm about to get into my car I hear a fairly loud revving of a car and see a black mustang drive in front of me and see Four in the driver's seat. He stares at me for a second and then zooms out of the parking lot.

Today I have track practice and Christina is trying out with me. She says the boys have football practice too so pretty much the whole gang is going to be there. The track and football field is on a different part of campus so pretty much everyone moves their cars to be closer to the field. By the time I get to the parking lot every one is there and I park next to Christina's Lexus. Apparently we are all fairly rich, but our parents are barely around. Everyone says I'm still the richest person in the group since mine comes from both parents and theirs only comes from one parent.

We hang out in the parking lot until Four comes in and parks next to Zeke and Uriah's Mercedes-Benz. When Four gets out of the car, Zeke and Uriah both kiss their girlfriend goodbye and Will gives Christina a hug, since they aren't going out but they like each other, and the boys walk to the locker room. Wow he must be a party pooper.

"Is it always like that?"

"What?" Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all ask.

"Like when he comes they all get serious?"

"Kind of. Like Four can have fun but when he is like this they all just follow along. If you haven't noticed he isn't the most inviting person ever and they all might just be a tad bit scared of him." Christina says while the other two girls just nod.

We walk inside the girls' locker room and change for track. I take off my heels first and now I feel so short and my feet may hurt just a little. I laugh to myself after almost falling and continue changing. Marlene and Shauna are outside waiting for us because they aren't trying out they just came to support everyone. Christina comes over to me when she is done changing and is only wearing a sports bra.

"You ready, yet?" She looks at me in my shorts and t-shirt. "What are you wearing?" She asks smiling.

"What?" I look down and try figure out what she is talking about.

"Take off the shirt, Tris, it will look better I promise." I do as I'm told and she smiles at me.

"Wow. I want your stomach!" She says. Now I feel self-conscious. "And your legs look perfect!"

"Thanks. I think….." She just laughs at me and we link arms walking out to the track. We get to the track and I guess she was right most girls are in their sports bra I don't feel so conscious now.

We start to walk to the other girls when we pass a group of boys they whistle at me.

"Shut it, Peter. Before I shut it for you." Christina yells at the guy in the front who is making a fake crying face.

"Ohh. Calm down feisty pants." I say to Christina as she makes a fist and walks towards the gang. She calms down and I ask, "Who was that?"

"No one. Just Peter and his gang, they are the bullies of the school. The one behind him," I glance back to look at them, "that's Eric he is older but follows Peter. I don't bother to learn the rest of their names. But their girlfriends are Lynn and Lauren. Lynn is with Peter and Lauren is with Eric. They used to be our friends but changed."

"Changed how?"

"Let's just say they became sluts."

"Oh." Is all I manage to say.

"They aren't going to come after us are they?"

"No they are harmless. Plus they are all scared of the guys since they have the whole football team and they are only like 6 guys." She laughs.

We walk over to the girls track team and just stretch until the coach comes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Upload: 5/10/14 1:51 PM**

Tris

"Okay! Listen up ladies!" We all look at our coach. "I'm Coach Amar. Coach Tori is out for the season because she is going to have her baby any day now." You can hear all the girls awing, I guess they all like babies, and the coach just continues. "Since I still have to Coach the football team, we are going to time one mile today and then you ladies will keep running until I say so. Also the girl with the fastest time will become captain."

All the girls look at each other and smiling thinking they all had a chance of getting it.

"What was the fastest time ever?" Christina asks.

"If I'm correct our school record is 4:58." Coach says looking at his clipboard. "Okay ladies. Lets get going. When I blow the whistle go."

All the girls line up and try to get to the front Christina and I get on the inside and we stand in the middle of the group.

Coach Amar blows the whistle and we start going. A lot of girls start in front of me but some die out by the second lap. Half way through the mile all the girls but five are in back of me including Christina. On the last lap I notice all the boys coming to start their practice but they wait for us to finish. I beat all the girls and they are all in back of me, I'm half way to the end of the lap and notice all the girls rushing to impress the boys. I smile to myself and just sprint the last 100 meters.

Coach tells me to walk another lap with my hands behind my head while I wait and will tell the times when everyone is done. I walk really slowly so Christina can catch up. All the girls get in and get water while we sit on the ground and wait for our times.

"Congratulations, Tris." I look up and see coach looking at me. Everyone's eyes fall on me, even the football boys who came down to the field and are behind the coach. "Everybody listen up! Tris here just broke the school record! It may not be much but she did beat it her time was 4:50." Every body claps and all the girls stand up. Christina gives me a hug once we are on our feet. The next thing I know the guys are behind her and lifting me up while hugging me. "All right! All right! Quiet down everyone." People settle down and the boys go to start practice. "Tris, you are captain and can leave if you want or you can stay and help with the football team while the rest of you run ten more laps." The girls groan but all start running. When they all leave coach asks me if I want to help out and I say sure.

"Boys! Say hello to our new trainer for the day." Coach Amar addresses the team. They all look and smile; I scan them for all my friends and my eyes land on number four who is still facing the other way then he turns around and I realize it is Four he just looks and goes back to work. "All right. Everyone line up starting from the thirty-yard line. I want 7 in a row." They all move and all my friends all line up in front me. Coach Amar tells them all to start stretching.

They spend 5 minutes stretching and then he tells them to stop. He tells them to pair up and to do sit-ups while the other person holds their knees from spreading. I don't know how this helps them but they just go with it. (a/n I never took P.E. so I don't know what people do to stretch #sorrynotsorry)

There are an odd number of players so Coach goes to hold Four's knees. He keeps looking around and then calls me over, "Tris, come I need your help."

"Yeah, Coach?"

"Hold Four for me real quick, I have to go help Pedrad over there."

"Okay." I laugh a little.

"Watch out since you're lighter and may not be able to hold him still, you might have to stand on his feet." He leaves and I do as he says.

"Wow you really are light as a feather." Four smirks.

"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, Tris."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you just like pushing everyone out of your life."

He is about to say something again but then Coach Amar tells them to bring it in. I get off Four's feet and as we walk in he says he has to talk to me later.

Since I have no idea how to play football coach tells me I could go. Marlene and Shauna are still sitting in bleachers and so I go to join them. Christina is almost done running I think so we just watch her and wait for her to come in.

Christina finishes and Coach tells her she can go home. We go to grab our stuff still in the dressing room and walk out, with Marlene and Shauna, to the parking lot since the boys are done in 15 minutes. We finally see the boys go to the locker rooms so we figure wait five minutes and they will be out.

The boys walk to the parking lot and they are in clothes with lots of sweat on it. I'm guessing they just took their pads off and kept on their undershirts. Each guy walks to their girlfriend (or in Christina's case her "special friend") and hugs or kisses them. I feel so awkward being a loner and the only other person here is Four and he is just putting stuff in his car. I hug all the girls and guys, minus Four, bye and get in my car and leave.

When I get home I see Four's black mustang behind me. I pull into my driveway and he pulls up perpendicular my car and gets out.

"Four. Why are you here?" I'm still standing by the driver's door.

"I said I wanted to talk to you." He walks over the passenger side of his car and leans his butt against the door.

"You couldn't wait till tomorrow?" I shut the door and walk to the back of my car and lean on my car.

"No. Not when you think that I hate you. I don't hate you, Tris."

"Then why are you being so mean to me?"

"Look. I'm sorry that I was so mean to you but I just don't like people getting in my business. It's nothing personal."

"I know. Zeke and Christina told me you shut them out." I look at him in the eyes and he looks up from the ground. "Look I get that your life is private but can you at least try to let people in at least a little?"

"Only if you promise me something."

"Fine. What do you want me to promise?"

"Promise me that if I act like an ass again you will tell me again." He smirks.

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?" He laughs.

"Pinky swear." We step towards each other and interlock our pinkies. We both laugh.

"What are you five?" I joke.

"No." He makes a fake pouty face. "I'm four."

"Ha-ha-ha very funny." I suppress a genuine laugh. I smile while he smirks and lets out a soft laugh. "Now go home, Four."

"Goodnight, Tris." He says while walking over to the driver's side.

"Goodnight, Four."

He gets into his car and speeds off. I turn around and walk into the house.

"Hey, Honey." My mom greets me.

"Hi, Mom."

"Who were you talking to outside?"

"No one. Just a friend."

"Okay. Go eat then do your homework if you have any. Don't stay up too late."

I go up to my room to change my clothes into one of my brother's shirts that I managed to steal. His shirts are really big on me and just feel real soft and comfortable. I walk back down stairs and my parents are already in their room. I eat something small and go back up to my room and lay in bed. I just lay there and drift off thinking of all my new friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Update: 5/24/14 3:39 PM**

**Sorry I know I said I would update but school is killing me right now so I just wrote this short chapter and if I can't update because of school I will write when school ends which is like a week! Agh! So excited! See y'all later :)**

Tobias

I get up an hour before school starts and start the day by taking a shower. When I get out of the shower I dry myself off and throw on a black shirt and long black pants. I grab a leather jacket and walk down stairs into the kitchen. I make eggs and bacon and eat within 20 minutes. I then walk to the living room, where my bag, shoes, and car keys are. I walk out the house and lock it. I pretty much live alone.

My father is never here he blamed me for my mother's death and claims he can't stand to look at me. He just pretty much bought me this house and ditched me since my mother set up a bank account that has enough money to support me forever. I'm just glad he didn't get violent with me.

I walk out to my car in the driveway and get in it. I start the car and drive forward until I get to the gate and have to open it. Luckily I have a remote so I don't have to get out of the car. I open and close the gate and head to school.

I back in to the stall next to Tris' car. I know it's her because she is the only one rich enough to afford it. I get out and walk inside. Remembering I still have the sunglasses on I take them off and hook them to the front of my shirt. People keep staring at me, no matter the reason I just hate them all. They think I'm the toughest guy in the school so most don't mess with me or my friends but Peter and his gang are getting more stupid saying since I don't fight people I'm getting soft. I just want to punch their faces.

I walk into school and see Tris talking to Zeke and Uriah. I smirk and think back to our talk last night and I am a man of my word. Zeke and Uriah see me and tell Tris I'm here (I'm guessing because she turns around). She turns around already smiling and hugs me hello. I freeze because no one has ever said hi by hugging me. Zeke and Uriah do our usually bro hug thing (a/n again I'm a girl sorry can't explain it very well.) they fill me in on their conversation which is pretty much the brothers convincing Tris to throw a party at her house. She ends up agreeing but she makes Zeke and Uriah agree to help clean up and to make sure no one will break anything or have sex on any of her beds. They all agree and when Christina and he rest of the girls come they tell them what the plan is. The girls also agree to sleep over after the party. The boys would have too but Zeke and Uriah want to come to my house for a boys' night. I don't care about them coming over because they come over all the time and we end up playing video games or whatever in my basement. Knowing them though they will get drunk and play truth or dare.

The bell rings and all the girls say bye and hug their boyfriends. Tris just stands there and walks away with them when they are all done. The boys all walk behind me when we all walk to our class.


End file.
